


PruCan Week 2017 - Day 1: Impromptu dates might not be enough.

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, Tumblr Prompt, prucanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Happy PruCan Week 2017 Friends! Here's Day 1! This has also been posted on my Tumblr!Prompt:  Beginnings / AnticipationSummary: I took this prompt with a lot of creative freedom. Matt & Gil never really acknowledged whether or not this was a proper relationship. With Prussia running late for their first ‘Proper date’, Canada can’t help but feel anxious to get started.





	PruCan Week 2017 - Day 1: Impromptu dates might not be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the "Matthew is a confused and anxious nervous child pls give him love he just wants a boyfriend." fic
> 
> \- Bear

If there was anything Matthew regretted the most in life it would be allowing his brother to ridicule him over his love life, sure it was complicated but Matthew never said anything after his brother's escapades with Ivan. Alfred seemed to know exactly which buttons to press and found satisfaction in planting doubt into the strawberry-blonde’s head. An Evening air breeze blew, and the cold air was a reason Matthew was content that he had brought his hoodie out, it was particularly cold recently- he noted as he stood patiently on the porch of his small cabin.

Gilbert was just running late right?

He wouldn’t miss their first  ** _proper_**  date…Even someone as careless as the Prussian wouldn’t jeopardise a potential chance at romance, right? God- unless he didn’t mean the date proposition seriously! The Canadian’s heart stung with panic and regret as he stared further out into the driveway, hope disappearing quickly. He had asked for work leave for Gil tonight- something tediously hard to receive. In hindsight, it was highly suspicious Gilbert had proposed this occasion out of nowhere. The Germanic man had already informally courted the 2nd Largest Nation when he had barged into Matthew’s life a year ago, spending time at his middle-of-nowhere cabin together. It wasn’t really the best arrangement; Gilbert had approached Canada with the intention of needing a quiet place to crash while Ludwig had his…’Italian Affairs’ yet his visits always ended with a smug Prussian lounging on Matthew’s couch as they cosied up together.  

The last time the Canadian had physically spent time with the former nation was a week ago after a tiring world conference held in the US. They had got wasted that night, antics included needy make outs in random hallways of Alfred’s estate (Don’t judge, they hadn’t been together for over a month- Canada’s perpetually teenage body needed some kind of attention). It was perplexing that Gilbert suddenly needed to have a ‘proper date’, were the impromptu dates too boring? His red-eyed love never seemed to mind it…besides it wasn’t like Canada had a lot of free time to bring Gilbert somewhere- not when he was in the middle of huge trade negotiations with south-east Asia! They had also been skyping a lot when Gilbert was stuck in Europe, which was sweet and still pleasantly affectionate. Oh, Fuck, Matthew had been a terrible boyfriend, Maybe Gilbert wasn’t happy! There was no need to question his boyfriend’s intentions over a silly date- especially one they planned. Boyfriend.  _Oh Maple you just referred to him as your boyfriend! T-they weren’t- Gilbert might not even want to be- A Few cuddles doesn’t make him your boyf_ \- A sudden shout from the dark interrupted his internal panic as his head snapped up quickly.

“Sheisse! Sorry Birdie! Ludwig insisted I took a private plane, so I had to change airports…A-Are you okay babe?” clambering out of a black Volkswagen came a tired looking albino with keys in one hand and a bouquet red roses in the other.

Matthew had lunged forward and was currently sporting a relieved face. Racing down his porch stairs he jogged towards the man who was struggling to close the car door with one hand balancing the delicate flowers, suddenly The Hoodie wearing man engulfed Gil strongly into a hug.

“Are we boyfriends-like uh are we going to be dating for real?”

Gilbert pulled away from the hug confused, “Hello to you too? And uh yeah!? Wait I thought we were already dating – unless you assumed this was some contract you signed with  _a very attractive demon_ ”

“Oh. Then why-wait-then why did you suddenly need a real date today…we could have just called?”

Lovingly the Prussian brought his boyfriend closer to his chest, dropping the bouquet onto the snowy ground, and whispered quietly with a hint of cockiness:

“ _You_  told me you wanted a real date last time you were drunk Liebling.”


End file.
